Dirty Little Secret
by HardyxWhore
Summary: Ariel Sanchez has won a contest to go backstage of a WWE show and she finds out alot of secrets...Please READ AND REVIEW muah


Dirty Little Secret.

"CONGRATULATIONS!! You have won backstage passes to WWE RAW on May 11!! What is your name??" asked the radio announcer. "Ariel Sanchez" Ariel has been a WWE fan since birth and this is her dream. On May 11, she jumped out of bed and put her Hardy's tank top on with her black jeans. She had her mother drive her to the Staples Center at 11:00 am, she jumped out of the car and said good-bye to her mom and little bro. She showed her backstage pass to the guards and they let her in. She was freaking out!! She saw a lot of people and she didn't know who anyone was. Until she went to the lockerooms. She first saw Randy Orton's. The door was a little open and she peeked in to see what was happening. "Randy, no one better find out about this" said a mystery women. "Well, it will be sorta obvious when you start getting bigger and are you positive that you are pregnant Melina" Randy said. Ariel just gasped and listened more.

"I will just tell Johnny that it is his" Melina said as she kissed Randy and left. Ariel quickly moved and introduced herself to Melina. "Hi Melina, I am Ariel the contest winner" "Ummm...that's nice" Melina said as she walked away. "What a whore" Ariel mummbled. She walked down the hallway to Matt Hardy's lockeroom. She looked in the door crack and saw that Ashley Massaro was sitting on Matt's lap and she was kissing him. Paul London was then walking down the hallway and saw Ariel peeking. "Hey, aren't you the contest winner?"

"Yeah" "What are you looking at" Paul said as he saw Matt and Ashley. He stormed in and said "HEY WHAT THE HECKLES MAN!!!" "Paul, ummm, it is not what you think" Ashley said. "Sure, and let me guess, you were inspecting his tonsils" Paul said. "Hey, if you were actually there for Ashley, maybe she wouldn't of came back to me" Matt said. Paul jumped over the bench and punched Matt. Matt and Paul were fighting and Ashley was trying to break it up. "Guys, stop" Ashley yelled. Ariel saw some wrestlers running toward the lockeroom to break it up. Ariel hid in the corner. Batista grabbed Paul and Kane grabbed Matt. Ashley was crying and Ariel went in. "Ashley, Hi, I know this is not a good time, but I am the contest winner and I would like to tell you that you are my favorite diva" Ashley smiled a little and signed a couple of autographs. Ariel was on her way to the next lockeroom. She heard some yelling from CM Punk's room. "Well, if you would at least go to the clubs with me and have a little fun and not be such a "straight edge" I wouldn't be cheating on you" Ariel thought to her self "wow, does everyone cheat in the WWE?" "Maria, you promised to me that when we got together, you would stop smoking and drinking, but what do I see, you getting plastered with John Cena and making out with him." CM said. "You know what, I really don't care anymore, you are just way too uptight and I need fun so I am leaving you, goodbye" Maria slammed the door and walked by without seeing Ariel. The door opened a little and she saw CM Punk throwing things around. Ariel just walked away. RAW was about to start and she went to her front row seat. After the show was over she went backstage again. She found Jeff Hardy's lockeroom. She started freaking out. She loved him sooo much. She opened the door a little and she saw Jeff and Mickie James chugging vodka and smirnoffs. "Mickie, Mickie, Mickie, Mickie look," Jeff said as he took her luggage and grabbed one of her skirts and tank tops and he changed into them. Ariel started laughing and Mickie heard it and she rushed to the door. "hey your that contest winner, COME ON IN!!" Ariel went in and Jeff immediatly ran to her and hugged her(yes he was still wearing the skirt and tank top). He handed her a bottle of smirnoff but she said "umm, I am only 18" " So, we won't tell" Mickie said. Ariel pretented to drink it but she ended spitting it out. She asked for their pictures and she took one with Mickie in Jeff's clothes and one with Jeff in Mickie's clothes. Ariel walked away from that fun and saw more fun down the hallway. She saw Johnny Nitro's lockeroom. She peeked in and he was taking a shower, but the very strangest part was he was singing songs from the broadway play "_Cats_". "Memories, all alone in the moon light" Nitro sang. Ariel started laughing, he was coming out of the shower and he was wearing his boxers, dancing while singing songs from _"Grease"_. "Wow, I am so making a video of this too" Ariel said as she pulled out her camera. Ariel walked down to the guards and they said "Miss Sanchez, you have caused enough trouble today, Mr.McMahon asked me to escort you out of the building" Ariel walked outside and she was a little angry, but she had all that footage of Johnny Nitro dancing. Ariel's mom came and picked her up and she then went home to put the pics,videos, and her experiance online. TWO WEEKS LATER. Back at WWE Headquarters, one of Mr.McMahon's secretary's came in. "Umm, Mr.McMahon, all of the secret news about the superstars is leaked on the internet. Vince logged on to a wrestling news site and saw headlines like "Melina is pregnant w/ Randy Orton's child" and "Big Fight between Paul London and Matt Hardy over Ashley Massaro" and "See Pics of Jeff Hardy dressed in Mickie James clothing" and "Video of Johnny Nitro dancing and singing to Grease songs". " I AM NEVER HAVING ONE OF THOSE CONTESTS AGAIN" Vince yelled.

**THE END!!**


End file.
